Flaky no soy una muñeca
by Zpye
Summary: Flaky es una chica falta de confianza, muy apática y despreocupada para poder manejar su vida. Cuando Flippy, un imán irresistible para las chicas (debido a su atractivo) se le acerca y le pregunta si desea vivir con el, como su doncella, se ve abocada a participar en una extraña web que ofrece sexo , seducción y servicios eróticos.
1. Hechos fuera de temporada

**Atención: Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece, sino a Mondo Media Mini-Shows y a sus respectivos creadores.  
****Esta es una parodia de un Anime poco conocido, "Momiji, No soy una Muñeca"  
****Esta historia es clasificación "M" No apto para menores, por contenido para "Adultos" Sin más comencemos.**

La noche llego y la luna estaba en todo su esplendor, no había ningún ruido solo el del estanqué y lo peces nadando tranquilamente, pero ella no lo sentía como una noche tranquila, todas sus noches habían cambiado. Comenzando por esta la cual le cambio la vida por completo, porque siempre pensaba que una chica débil, sin poder tomar decisiones por ella misma. Estuviera sumergida en tal mundo, sabía que él, le quitaría algo con lo jamás volverá. "Su primera vez".

Flaky fue retrocediendo hasta caer en su cama, esa corta falda que no le tapaba sus delgadas, blancas y frágiles piernas, enseñaban sus panties de color verde, eran exhibidos ante él, aquél uniforme de su escuela era un martirio. Pero a Fliqpy no parecía importarle, con tranquilidad se dirigió a sentarse en la cama, Flaky no ponía ninguna resistencia.

-¿Acaso sabes lo que te voy a hacer?- Flaky asintió sin quitarle la vista. -¿Por qué no te resistes? ¿Sabes que soy Fliqpy verdad?- Fliqpy le acaricio su cabello rojizo, que siempre lo tenía alborotado.

-Porque ya estoy acostumbrada continua.- Tenía la voz más suave e inocente. Fliqpy paro sus caricias.

-¿Acostumbrada? Te refieres ¿A sexo?- Flaky negó con su cabeza, Fliqpy la observo por unos segundos. -¿No vas a resistirte, sin importar lo que te haga? Fliqpy dirigió su mirar en esas suaves piernas y las acaricio con las puntas de sus dedos. –Entonces lo tomare, como un sí.-Flaky estaba sonrojada.  
-Sí, haz lo que desees. Hare lo que quieras sin importar nada.-  
-Esta bien.-

Fliqpy alzo la blusa de su uniforme, que solo le tapaba hasta su ombligo, para ver esos pequeños pechos delante de él, sin duda era una niña, pero no le importo y las tomo con sus dos grandes manos, las movía de arriba hacia abajo sin ninguna delicadeza, Flaky solo gemía de dolor, por tal brusquedad.

-Oh, Flaky te excitas rápido.-

Fliqpy no paro sus movimientos, Flaky solo movió su cabeza a la izquierda. Ella gemía más, ya que él había aumentado su velocidad, sin más alzo su bracear, pero Flaky trato de detenerlo con sus delicadas manos Fliqpy tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-¡No!-  
-Después de todo, aunque te sientes avergonzada.-

Flaky entendió aquello y sin más bajo sus manos, sus orbes rojos los cerraron con fuerza. Fliqpy observo aquéllos pezones, rosas y el agarro un pezón con sus dos dedos pellizcándolo con brusquedad, lo que hacía que Flaky gimiera más. A la pobre ya no le estaba gustando se sentía tan incómoda. No quería seguir con aquello.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¡Detente!- Grito con desesperación a Fliqpy pareció no importarle.

-¿Ya te está gustando? Sólo te toque un poco.-  
-¡No!-

Fliqpy empezó a jugar con sus rosados pezones, los apachurraba, los movía en círculos una y otra vez, cuando dejo de jugar pudo observar que este se puso duro. Luego agarro sus pechos con sus manos Flaky pataleaba sin lo lograr nada, quería que Fliqpy se detuviera. Apachurrando sus pechos con sus dos manos, las movía de arriba hacia abajo de derecha izquierda, sus pulgares seguía jugando con los pezones de Flaky.

Sin más empezó a lamber uno. Todo lo que hacia Flaky era gritar de placer, ya que de alguna manera era brusco y más al sentir esa lengua tibia. Sus piernas temblaban y Fliqpy lo noto sin más fue para como su ropa interior estaba mojada, por aquéllos jugos. Empezó a tocar su parte intima por encima de la tela con dos dedos.

-¡No! ¡Ahí no!-

Grito Flaky en su consternación, pero Fliqpy hizo oído sordo en su petición y continuo. Ella ya no quería darle complacencia se aguantaba todo, Fliqpy quito sus dedos y empezó a jugar el liquido transparente que había salido de Flaky, le gustaba tenerla a su merced sin ninguna resistencia.

-Me sorprendes, ya estás mojada.- Flaky no decía nada se sentía muy avergonzada. –Déjame echar un ojo.- Dijo Fliqpy en tono pícaro. Fliqpy tomo su pantie.  
-¡No!-

-¿Qué sucede? Pensé que ibas a obedecerme…-Flaky solo palpitaba. –Y poder hacer lo que quisiera.-  
-Es que- Fliqpy nunca quito su sonrisa arrogante.

-Será mejor que no te resistas. ¿No eres buena resistiéndote, verdad? Flaky no lo veía a los ojos, sin más le quito su prenda, y observo su parte. -Es hermoso, creo que aún no estás desarrollada del todo.-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, hundió su cabeza en su parte. Su lengua pasaba por los labios de Flaky, haciendo que esta gimiera, jugaba con su lengua y disimulaba penetraciones con esta. Jugaba con su clítoris, movía su lengua. Flaky trataba de aguantarse pero era inútil, luego empezó a lamer más arriba de su parte, jugaba con sus pechos, los apretaba muy bruscamente, la expresión de Fliqpy era de puro goce. Flaky no para de gemir, ni siquiera hablar podía. Fliqpy dejo de lamer su parte e intento introducir su dedo, a lo que Flaky grito.

-Ha, estrechito, como pensé.- Su dedo no podía penetrar mucho, el buscaba la manera de introducirlo pero no lograba mucho. –Bueno ya estás lo suficientemente empapada, estás lista. Fliqpy quito su dedo, desabrocho su pantalón y se acomodo en Flaky. Fliqpy agarro su miembro y cuando Flaky apenas abrió sus ojos sintió como rosaba la punta de su miembro con el suyo, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir. – ¿Preparada?-

Flaky estaba al borde de la desesperación, Fliqpy apenas pudo meterlo, el lugar estaba muy estrecho, Flaky se mordía su labio para no gritar, pero cuando Fliqpy al fin lo introdujo ella no pudo aguantar. Pequeñas lágrimas le salían y Fliqpy empezó a embestirla sin esperar a que Flaky se acostumbrara.

-¡Me duele!- Grito Flaky espero a que Fliqpy la dejara. -¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Me duele!-Fliqpy hizo oído sordo ya que la embestía más, Flaky ya no gritaba, ya parecía acostumbrase. Fliqpy noto sus lágrimas lo que sonrió.

-¿Estás sollozando, Flaky? Incluso puedes gritar.- Sus lágrimas salían y Fliqpy las lambio como un animal, sin dejar de penetrar a Flaky. -¿Acaso estas enojada? Por robarte tu virginidad.-

-¡Me duele!- Fliqpy se agacho a un más pegando su cuerpo contra ella. -¡Para por favor!- No había cosa más que le suplicaran.

-Ya veo, estás llorando como una bebé porque te duele.- Fliqpy se puso en su posición anterior y la embestía aun más. -¡Eres como un bebé!-

-¡Me duele! ¡Detente!- Quería que acabase con eso de una vez. –Duele mucho… si.-

Las embestidas disminuyeron pero eso no para sus lágrimas a flote, Fliqpy parecía complacerse de cada momento. Lo hacía como un animal en celo. El se rio cuando percibo algo.

-Ya veo... ¿Te gusta?- Sus gemidos ya eran más de goce. –Me estás dando mucho placer, Flaky.-  
-A mí- Flaky apenas podía hablar. -¡No me gusta!-  
-Puedes sentir tu primera vez, que bueno Flaky. Nos divertiremos mucho juntos.-

-¡Te lo ruego! Para, no quiero más, ¡Detente!- Fliqpy aumento la velocidad.  
-Flaky, ya casi termino. Dejare que te salga todo dentro de ti.  
-¡No por favor!- Flaky ya aguantaba lo hacía tan rápido.  
-¡Flaky! ¡Me vengo!-  
-¡No, no!- Sus lágrimas salían más rápido. -¡Detente!

Ambos llegaron al clímax, y sin más dejo todo salir dentro de Flaky, ella lo único que hizo fue explotar. Se encorvo todo lo que pudo. Cuando termino, Fliqpy saco su miembro para observar como el de Flaky todavía temblaba. Incluso el líquido de sobra salió por su parte. Fliqpy estaba extasiado. Ella trataba de recobrar el aire.

_*Esa fue la primera noche que Fliqpy-sama me lo hizo. Sí, esa fue la noche que todo comenzó.*_

Todo iba normal en la preparatoria, Happy Tree. Una mañana habitual y ordinaria. Como todos los días Flaky sacaba la basura, hasta que recibió un balonazo en su nuca haciendo que ella cayera de pompas al piso. No era nadie más que Cuddles, que le había pedido que llevara eso también. A Flaky no la tomaban mucho en cuenta, casi ni sobresalía de la gente, su mirada era de caída, se levanto acomodo su corta falta, miro el balón el cual recogió y luego miro el bote de basura. Flippy estaba acostado en el césped con un libro en su pecho, tenía una mirada pacifica y una sonrisa cálida al verla en aquélla escena.

_*Él dice que esa fue la primera vez que me vio, y entonces…*_

-¿Qué ocurre, Flaky? Así no harás que me venga. Date prisa, sino llegaras tarde a la escuela.

Flaky le estaba dando placer oral a Flippy quien este no estaba muy conforme con su trabajo, ella tenía un traje de muñeca que le tapa hasta sus pies, azul marino con una blusa de manga larga, de color morado y un gran moño rosa atrás de su espalda, y un cascabel en su cuello. Flaky no pasaba mucho de la punta hasta donde su garganta le permitiese, Flippy era de una familia rica e influyente, convenció a Flaky de que fuese a vivir con él, como su criada.

-He tenido suerte de encontrarte, ya que darás todo el placer que yo quiera.- Flaky no decía nada, ella lambia la punta de su miembro. Luego fue a lado. –Mmm, eres buena. Flaky.- Flaky regreso a su posición anterior con la lengua. –Flaky, estás mejorando bastante.-Flaky lo introdujo a su boca todo lo que pudo. –Flaky, más rápido.-Flaky trato de hacerlo más rápido, pero no logro hacer nada. Flippy se desespero, haciendo que Fliqpy saliera, no obstante no estaba complacido con el trabajo de Flaky, agarro su cabeza y con brusquedad hizo que fuera más rápido de lo ella podía lograr. -¡Así es como tienes que hacerlo!-

Sin soltar su cabeza ya parecía más calmado. –Flaky, te lo daré todo en tu cara.- Fliqpy la quito y en cuanto lo hizo todo su polución salió disparado en la cara de Flaky.

-¡No! Fliqpy suspiro y Flaky se limpia su cara. –Eres malo Flippy-san.-  
-¡Soy Fliqpy! Además ¿Quién te crees? ¿Por qué crees que te cogí? Te dije que odio a las chicas como tú. Fliqpy se levanto todo molesto. –Te veré luego.

Salió de su habitación dejando a Flaky con todo en su cara, estaba sollozando por lo sucedido.

_*Así es, Fliqpy-sama me odia. Soy del tipo que Fliqpy-sama odio más, una chica sin sus propias decisiones, por eso Flippy-san se dio cuenta*_

Cuando Flippy salió de la puerta noto a Lammy, quien esta tenía un traje de criada un poco más formal, no niña como el que Flaky traída, era azul marino con un delantal, color amarillo pastel, con un lazo que tenía un moño rojo atrás.

-¿Hm?-  
-Flippy-san.-  
-¿Qué quieres, Lammy?-  
-Por favor, ¿podría dejar de hacerle daño a Flaky?-  
-Soy libre de hacer con ella lo k yo quiera, ¿no crees?-  
-Tu no eres así, Flippy-san. Te está haciendo daño.-

-¡No seas ridícula! Solo porque has estado por aquí un tiempo… no significa que sepas nada sobre mí, ¡cállate! Solo eres una criada.-

Flippy pasó de largo ignorando a Lammy.

-Flippy-san, lo siento por ti.-

Flippy caminaba por aquéllos pasillos de la escuela hasta que noto algo que lo disgusto por completo.

Flaky estaba recogiendo todo lo que faltaba de su clase de natación, su traje era azul sin mangas, ajustado y con unas pantaletas que no cubrían mucho sus pequeñas pompas.

-Flaky-Dijo en un tono demandante. Flaky se volteó para verlo.  
-Flippy-san-

-Ya es hora del almuerzo. ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Por qué eres la única que está recogiendo?- Pregunto un poco molesto, ella solo bajo la mirada. -¡Otra vez no!- Fliqpy tiro todas las cosas que Flaky había recogido. –Flaky, ¿quién te dio permiso para hacer esto?- Flaky alzo su mirar en cuanto noto un toque amarillo en sus ojos bajo su mirada de nuevo.

Fliqpy molesto por no recibir respuesta, fue atrás de ella y empezó a apretar sus pequeños pechos con sus grandes manos.

-¡Duele!-  
-Recuerda, yo soy el único que puede darte ordenes.- Fliqpy puso su cabeza en su hombro y le sonrió de forma picara.-Todo lo que tienes que hacer es obedecer mis órdenes y de nadie más, ¿entiendes?-  
-Si-

-Bueno-Luego empezó a mover sus manos con brusquedad. –Tus pezones se están poniendo duros. ¿Te estás excitando en un lugar como este?-

-No es eso, solo tengo frío… por estar aquí-

-No mientas- Fliqpy empezó a acariciar sus pezones. –Sabes que eso no me convence, hasta se notan sobre tu traje de baño.- Luego empezó a pellizcarlos, Flaky se removía de dolor aunque no le ayudaba mucho. Empezó a apretar sus pezones con su dedo índice y pulgar. Y los jalarlos con mucha brusquedad.

-¡Me duele!- Unas lágrimas deseaban salir.  
-Flaky, dime porque tus pezones están así.  
-Porque.- No aguanto y las lágrimas salieron a flote. –Se siente bien.-  
-Lo se.- Fliqpy metió la mano dentro de su traje de baño. –Te estas helando, Flaky.-

Flippy empezó a masajear sus pechos y luego los apretó, haciendo que Flaky gritara de dolor. Luego fue metiendo su mano por su parte intima, por debajo de su traje. Metiendo sus dedos, masajeando con los dos era todo lo que Flaky no quería.

-Flaky, abre bien tus piernas.-  
-Pero, ¿que pasa si alguien viene?-  
-No te preocupes, nadie vendrá.- Fliqpy en ningún momento dejo de acariciar sus partes. –Sólo tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga. Si lo haces te hare sentir bien y olvidaras que estamos en la escuela.

Fliqpy se alejó de ella para que se preparara, mientras el bajo su cierre de su pantalón haciendo visible su miembro. Flaky puso sus manos en sus pantaletas, dudo unos segundos hasta que Fliqpy la apresuro y sin más hizo la tela aun lado para dejar su parte a la vista, Flaky no dejaba de temblar.

-Muy bien, ¿lista?

Fliqpy la agarro de sus pompas e introdujo su miembro en ella con brusquedad, luego la cargo, Flaky cruzo sus piernas en las caderas de Fliqpy, no era porque le gustaba sin porque el ya la había cargando sin más, Fliqpy empezó a moverla de arriba hacia abajo, sin ninguna delicadeza, gemidos bruscos soltaba Fliqpy de vez en cuando.

-No te muevas tan duro-  
-La forma en la que aprietas… es porque estas disfrutándolo también, así que no me digas eso.-  
-¡No!-Fliqpy empezó a moverla más rápido.  
-Lo estas disfrutando- Tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria.  
-¡No!-  
-Tus jugos están saliendo-  
-Pero eso.- Fliqpy sonrió maliciosamente.  
-Estas muy caliente, Flaky. Me gusta.-  
-No-  
-Sí, parece como si te estuvieras fundiendo. Estoy muy caliente también.-

No había duda, Flaky no lo podía ocultar pero no era para nada satisfactorio para ella misma, Fliqpy parecía disfrutarlo mucho ese débil cuerpo a su merced le encantaba. Fliqpy estaba llegando a su clímax, también quería que Flaky llegara, en eso ella se encorva para atrás.

-¡Vamos! Vente rápido.-  
-¡Ya me vengo!-  
-Si eso, también yo, vamos.-

Fliqpy la bajo a tiempo para darle en todo su traje de natación, ella grito por el clímax, Flaky se dejo caer en Fliqpy, sabía que le gustaba pero ya no había nada que hacer. La campana sonó dando final a las clases.

Ya en la tarde, Petunia y Lammy ya estaban afuera esperándolos, las dos tenían el mismo traje de criadas.

-Bienvenido, Flippy-san- La que hablo fue Petunia. Las dos se reverenciaron ante el, Flippy le dio sus cosas  
-Buen trabajo Petunia.- Y con eso continuo con su camino, detrás de, el venia Flaky, pero antes de continuar.  
-Flaky-san.- Ella volteó para verla. –Puedo olerlo, tomo una baño antes de ir a tu habitación.-  
-S-Si.- Lammy parecía preocupada.  
-Tomare un baño con ella.-  
-¿Qué?- Pregunto inocente Flaky.  
-¡Flippy-san!  
-Solo bromeaba, Petu. Estas muy rara.-  
-No importa quién sea Flippy o Fliqpy, no deben bromear con ello.-  
-Cállate y métanse en sus propios asuntos.

Y con ello los siguieron con su camino.

Flippy se encontraba en su tina, tomando un baño, el cual era muy grande y extenso, suspiro de cansancio. Hasta que noto una figura femenina venir hacia él.

-¿Flaky?- Pregunto con duda. Lammy recorrió la puerta para dejarse ver solo con una toalla.  
-Soy yo, Flippy-san-Dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo. -¿Estás decepcionado de que no sea Flaky?- Lammy recorrió la puerta para entra. –Déjame ayudarte a lavar tu espalda, pasó bastante tiempo desde la última vez.-Lammy puso un banco y ladeo su cabeza un poco. –Aquí, ¿Por qué no sales para lavarte?-

Flippy salió de la tina, y Lammy puso todo lo necesario, puso un poco de jabón líquido en una esponja. Cuando Flippy se sentó, con una sonrisa empezó a tallarle la espalda en círculos. Ella no quito su sonrisa y Flippy cerró sus ojos verdes. Tenía una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

-Ahí voy, ahí voy.- Repitió Lammy en un eco. Hasta que Flippy lo noto, abriendo sus ojos para volteó a ver a Lammy.  
-Oye Lammy, ¿que estas haciendo?  
-¿Lo notas? ¿No te gusta?- Lammy frotaba sus pechos en contra de la espalda de Flippy en círculos.  
-Lammy, no bromees.-  
-No lo hago.- Dijo con una sonrisa inocente.  
-Para, Lammy.-

-¿Estás seguro que quieres que pare?- Los pechos de Lammy era de un tamaño perfecto y ella lo sabía. Su noto era juguetón. Luego se inclino un poco al lado de Flippy para acariciar su miembro.-Ya la tienes grande.-  
-Oye, detente.-  
-Flippy-san, siempre tomas el baño solo. Debe ser aburrido.-Dijo con una sonrisa picara, sin dejar de masajear su miembro el cual ya estaba erecto.  
-No seas tonta, el baño es para tomarlo solo.-Lammy aumento un poco más la velocidad.  
-No lo hagas como si no lo supiera. ¿Qué te parece, Flippy-san?-  
-¡Maldita sea! Flippy se volteó para tomar los pechos de Lammy y apretarlos.

-Bien ahora puedes notarlo.- Flippy los movía de arriba hacia abajo y luego los apretó con todas sus fuerzas.-Si me las aprietas tan fuerte me dolerá, se más gentil.-  
-Desde que llegó Flaky, te hemos dejado sola, no te preocupes. Yo te recompensare.-  
-No quise decir eso.-

Flippy no dejaba de jugar con sus pechos, de manera un poco brusca, pero no al extremo, Lammy solo gemía de placer el tacto que provoca Flippy en ella. Sin más empezó a jugar con sus pezones, ella se movía un poco pero sin hacerse a un lado, tenía una expresión de total placer. Empezó a jalarlos y apretarlos, un poco más brusco; luego dirigió una de sus manos en la parte intima de Lammy, introduciendo sus dedos sin ninguna dificultad, movía sus dedos en círculos metiéndolo lo más que podía, sin deja el pecho de Lammy que tenía con su otra mano.

No dejaba de jugar con sus dedos en la parte de Lammy, luego empezó a lamer el otro pezón, chupándolo, pasando su lengua alrededor de este, sus movimientos eran un poco más rápidos. Empezó a chupar su pezón y soltarlo unas dos veces y luego movía su lengua en círculos. Lammy ya estaba un poco más rojo en ningún momento dejaba de gemir. No tardo mucho para que Lammy empezara a correrse. Flippy lo noto y sentó a Lammy en su miembro, ella gimio.

-Lammy, estás tan caliente- Dijo un tono sensual. –Parece como si estuviera dentro de un sauna.- Lammy se empezó a mover en círculos. Flippy solo la agarraba de sus caderas aumentando un poco la velocidad. –Lammy ¿Te gusta?- Flippy no quito su sonrisa.  
-Sí, se siente muy bien.-Dijo entre gemidos.  
-Debes estar acalorada.-  
-Pero se siente bien.- Su expresión era de total placer, al igual que la de Flippy.  
-Yo también, me siento realmente bien.-

Flippy la agarro de sus pompas y aumento más la velocidad, Lammy cruzo en la cadera de Flippy y sus manos estaban en sus hombros, los gemidos era un poco brusco, aunque los de Lammy se escuchaban un poco más. En un ningún momento dejo de gemir y Flippy parecía disfrutarlo.

-¡Flippy-san! Dame más.-  
-¡Eso es! ¡Dame todo lo que tengas!

Sin más sus movimientos eran más bruscos, sus gemidos se escuchaban más tanto los de Flippy como los de Lammy, sin duda los estaban disfrutando, sus caras estaban en el éxtasis del momento. Lammy cruzo más sus piernas haciendo que se tensaran más Flippy.

-¡Lammy me vengo!-  
-¡Sí vente! ¡Rápido!

Al momento del clímax Flippy agarro con todas sus fuerzas a Lammy, ella soltó un gran gemido de placer. Todo el líquido iba saliendo. Las piernas de Lammy no dejaban de temblar debido a la gran tención.

-Salió mucha cantidad.-  
-Si.- Lammy puso su cabeza en su hombro.  
-¿Dejaras que me venga contigo ahora?-  
-Lammy, ¿quien te crees que eres? Te estás pasando.- Ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa no quería que el llegara.  
-Fliqpy-sama, n-no es lo que quise decir.- Fliqpy le dio una cachetada haciendo que ella cayera lejos de él, en eso Fliqpy se levanta.  
-Lo hare cuando quiera, y con quien quiera. Solo porque Flippy te dio libertad el día de hoy no significa que te aproveches. Fliqpy se dirigió hacia la salida. –Si nos obedeces, tal vez lo haremos una vez al mes. De ahí nuestra relación no llega más. Ni más ni menos.

Y con ello dejo a solas a Lammy, quien ella ya no pudo aguantar las lágrimas y término sollozando ahí mismo.

_*Me di cuenta de que Flippy-san y Lammy-sama tenían ese tipo de relación. Para Flippy-san, Lammy-sama y yo, no somos más que simples juguetes para que el juegue… Pero yo…*_

Flaky toco la puerta, en eso Flippy le da permiso de entrar. Flaky dudo por unos momentos, no quería entrar.

-Con permiso.

No había otra opción, no había marcha atrás. Solo le queda sufrir, y sin más entro.

**Bueno aquí el fina, de capitulo. En fin dejen comentarios :3 si lo se dirán esta vieja se pasa de pervertida :c pero se preguntaran Que si puedo con tres historias. Bueno mi teclado esta mal pero no me detiene. xD También deje comentarios de que animes quieren Tengo varios en mente, pero primero termino las otras dos sin más me despido ¡ADIOOOS! **


	2. Las jóvenes cambian de parecer

**Atención: Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece, sino a Mondo Media Mini-Shows y a sus respectivos creadores. ****Esta historia es clasificación "M" No apto para menores, por contenido para "Adultos" Sin más comencemos. Contesto Reviews antes.**

** : Lol lo se :v  
****Marga16: Flaky será maltratada hasta el último capitulo muajajaja(¿ xD ok si :n Si lo sé más Flippy xD  
****Sneaki1731: *Pervirtiendo mentes inocentes en 3 2 1…* xd Lol GraciasTuT Me hace tan feliz saber que te gusta este Hentai XD.  
****Abby: No me culpes u.u ya tenía idea para los personajes XD.**

**Y lo de Flaky, creo que ya estaba explicado en el capitulo anterior pero lo diré de nuevo:**

***Afinando garganta***

**Flippy proviene de una familia rica e influyente, la cual tiene como espacia para una casa, menos de la mitad de una hectárea. Convenció a Flaky de vivir con el, cuando ella todavía no tenía idea de como eso cambiaria su vida.****Petunia y Lammy ya son sirvientas contratadas que sirvieron a la familia de Flippy hace tiempo. (Esto esta demás) Petunia estuvo muy joven cuando la contrataron, sirvió a Flippy cuando era casi una adolescente, cuando Flippy era niño, se podría decir que su mamá vivía con la familia de Flippy, luego de un tiempo llego Lammy y fin XD**

**Ya ya lo aburrí lo se comencemos :v**

Un día común y ordinario yacía en la preparatoria Happy Tree, como siempre todos los alumnos entraban tranquilos hacia tan prestigiosa escuela, la más grande ya que ocupa como espacio una hectárea completa. Al centro había un gran pino, casi de diez metros, a sus lados dos jardineras con tres arboles que median menos de la mitad. Todo parecía muy normal, hasta que cierta peli–rosada buscaba a un chico muy importante para ella. El cual iba caminando a lado de una pelirroja.

–¡Te encontré, Senpai!- Corría a una velocidad impresionante. –¡Senpai!- Ella se aventó hacia Flippy abrazándolo de atrás, quien este sorprendido apenas pudo reaccionar. Flaky se cayó al otro lado.

_~Flippy. P.V.O.~_

Iba caminando tranquilamente a lado de Flaky, quien ella no dejaba de poner su inocente carita, lo cual me volvía loco, hasta que sentí unos brazos agarrarme de la espalda. Todo estaba oscuro cuando abrí mis ojos, solo pude ver unas bragas corrientes de color rosado cerca de mi cara. Ya sabía quién era, siempre me molestaba, parecía que me acosaba todos los días. No había nada más molesto que ella misma.

–¡No, Senpai, no mires por favor!- Como diablos quiere que no mire si tiene su rezagado en mi cabeza. Me limite a no decirle nada. Me levante dejándola en el suelo. Entre cerré mis ojos para verla mejor.

–Eres tú, Giggles.–  
–Senpai, te acuerdas de mí.- Puso sus manos en su pecho, detesto su voz chillona. –¡Qué feliz estoy!–

_~Flaky. P.V.O~_

Me encontraba caminando con Flippy, esta mañana no fue nada satisfactoria, como siempre tenía que despertar a Flippy, y si no hacia bien mi trabajo aparecía Fliqpy. No me gusta estar a solas con Fliqpy siempre me hace daño pero parece que a Flippy no le molesta la idea. Nunca le dice nada y yo me siento mal por ello. En fin fuimos caminando hasta que Fushijiro Giggles apareció abrazándolo por atrás. Si así se llama, Fushijiro Giggles–sama, está en el mismo grado que yo. Creo que ella quiere a Flippy–san. Baje mi mirada al pensar aquello. Aunque no soy muy buena en ver esas cosas.

_~Flippy. P.V.O.~_

–Senpai, estoy un poco sorprendida.- No sé quien se cree Giggles al venir a hablarme así y tirarme de esa manera. No soporto tenerla cerca. –No me ignores yo siempre estoy aquí.- Giggles me extendió su mano. Ha creo que ya se lo que quiere.  
–¿Qué quieres?- Dije en un tono frio. Obviamente no se lo voy a dar. Ella solo bajo su mirada.  
–Nada en especial…– Odio que me haga perder mí tiempo. –¿Puedo hablar contigo aunque no tenga nada que decirte?-

–Estoy ocupado.- Me di la vuelta, es molesta. –Vamos Flaky.-

_~Autora. P.V.O~_

Y con esas palabras dejo a Giggles en el suelo para darle la mano a Flaky. Quien ella miro la mano de Flippy sorprendida, obviamente no se lo esperaba, pero con un poco de inseguridad, Flaky tomo la mano de Flippy. Giggles la miraba con unos profundos odios.

_*Sí, Giggles–sama, parece estar celosa de mí, aunque no sabe. Como me trata Flippy–san.  
De hecho, yo estoy celosa de Giggles–sama, ojala pudiera ser como ella*_

Y así los dos se fueron, mientras Giggles los veía retirarse.

–Haren Flaky, no dejare que te quedas con Senpai. Giggles los miro con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Todas las chicas estaban en el vestíbulo, se cambiaban su uniforme de física para retirarse a la su próxima clase. La última cerro la puerta, dejando a Flaky sola quien apenas se quito su blusa de educación física para ponerse la del uniforme formal, hasta que noto a una figura masculina, cuando se abrió la puerta no era otro más que Flippy.

–¿F-Flippy-san?- Flippy la recostó en los casilleros.  
–Quédate quieta y no te muevas.-

Flippy, la agarro de sus delgados hombros mientras, le propinaba un beso con su lengua, obviamente sin acercarse a sus suaves labios, Flaky tanto como Flippy podían ver como sus lenguas jugaban y viendo como la saliva se transfería. Las puntas de sus lenguas jugaban entre sí, hasta que Flippy corto el beso y jugo con sus pequeños senos no tan brusco como Fliqpy solía hacerle. Los movía en círculos mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa.

–Aun llevando el uniforme ¿Puedes sentirlo?- Flaky volteó su cabeza a otro lado no quería verlo a los ojos, aun así prosiguió con sus movimientos, luego dirigió sus manos a su parte intima para estimularla.  
–No, ahí no, por favor–

–Nadie va a venir– No paraba sus suaves movimientos. –Te estás mojando Flaky– Flippy ya podía sentir aquéllos jugos. –eso es, ya estas lista– Flippy le bajo las panties de educación física con todo y sus bragas. Vio su parte intima para luego meter sus dos dedos lentamente, a lo que Flaky grito de placer, aun no estaba tan acostumbrada, cuando Flippy quito sus dedos, vio el liquido transparente pasar por estos. –Ya estas empapada, pequeña zorra. Me gusta– Flaky apenas abrió sus ojos.

–No es no… Yo no…– Flaky no veía a ningún lado. Flippy se bajo su cierre, agarro a Flaky de sus caderas e introdujo su miembro en su parte a lo que Flaky gimió de dolor.  
–Que bueno, ¿te gusta? Dijo mientras se movía constantemente en ella.

La agarro de su regazo para luego sentarse con ella en la banca que estaba en medio, Flaky estaba de espaldas de Flippy mientras este la movía en círculos, abrazándola, tocando sus pechos con sus manos. Toco lo que hacia Flaky era gemir de placer mientras el soltaba gemidos bruscos de vez en cuando, ya que él no estaba siendo tan brusco con ella, Flippy la volvía a recostar en el casilleros de espaldas, la agarraba de sus caderas para darle un poco más rápido. Flaky tenía un leve rubor en ella.

–¿Qué te parece Flaky?-  
–¡No!- Grito Flaky

–Apuesto a que lo hago mejor que Fliqpy. ¿No?- Dijo mientras la envestía más, Flaky solo gimió en respuesta. Sus líquidos ya estaban saliendo. –Vamos yo sé que me deseas, tu cuerpo me desea. Dijo un tono sensual, mientras hacía a un lado su cabello para besar su cuello y pasa su lengua por este. –Admítelo, aunque pienses lo contrario tu cuerpo no miente.- Sus movimientos era cada vez más bruscos y se movía en círculos. –No te quieres resistir ¿verdad?- Sus jugos bajan por toda sus piernas y manchaban sus bragas color rosado. –Voy a venirme, lo soltare todo dentro.-  
–¿Dentro?- Es todo lo que pudo decir en sus gemidos.  
–Así es.-  
–¡No!-

–¡Flaky!-Los movimientos de Flippy eran cada vez más rápidos, agarro sus pechos debajo de su blusa y los movía de arriba hacia abajo. –No puedo resistir, ¡Vamos Flaky!- Dijo con una gran sonrisa, el lo disfrutaba al máximo. –¡Flaky!- Ella sintió como todo el liquido cálido estaba en ella, y en su respuesta soltó un gran gemido. Flippy se acercó a su oído para susúrrale algo. –Sabes ayer Fliqpy te tuvo todo el día para sí solo, el día de hoy serás mía.-Dijo mientras besaba su cuello, retiro su miembro, para ver como los líquidos de él, salían de la cavidad de Flaky, y como también manchaban su blusa de uniforme.

–Mi uniforme esta sucio.-Su voz se notaba muy triste.  
–Aun te queda el traje de gimnasia. Puede ir a clase así.- Y con se acomodo sus pantalones para, luego subirle sus panties con sus bragas.  
–Esta frio.-  
–No faltes a tus clases cariño.- Finalizó para retirarse con una sonrisa, Flaky se dejo caer de rodillas.

Todos se retiraban muy felices a sus casas, por fin descansarían de sus arduos estudios. Pero cierta peli–rosada interrumpió el camino tranquilo de un peli–verde en especial. Quien este estaba molesto por su presencia.

–¡Senpai! Giggles se puso al frente de Flippy con una sonrisa. –Senpai, que bueno que me encuentro contigo, ¿no crees que es el destino? ¿No crees?- Flippy mantenía su mirada entre–cerrada.  
–No lo sé, para mí es como si me estuvieras acosando.-

–¡No eso no! ¡Te lo estas imaginando!  
Flippy no dijo nada iba a pasar de largo para ignorar a Giggles.  
–¡Hey! Espera, ¿Dónde vas Senpai? Giggles vio como se retiraba Flippy. Flippy solo decidió ignorarla, Giggles se fue atrás de Flippy.

–¿A dónde crees?- Pregunto con ironía sin ni siquiera mirarla. –Voy a casa.-  
–¿Nos vamos a casa juntos?-Pregunto con una sonrisa.  
–Pide a Cuddles que te acompañe, yo tengo chofer.-  
–¿Entonces me llevaras?- Dijo ignorando la primera opción.

–No, ve con Cuddles.

–Que malo eres Senpai–Reprocho la peli–rosada.  
–No me importa.-Flippy adelanto su paso.  
–Oye, espera.-Giggles fue tras él. –¿Tienes un minuto para hablar? Creo que podría interesarte.-  
–Yo no quiero hablar contigo.-  
–Aunque no quieras, lo hare.-

–¿Por qué no hablas contigo misma?-  
–No creo que sea buena idea.- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, Flippy no le puso atención. –Creo que podrías beneficiarte si me escuchas, Senpai. Nunca es tarde para aprender cosas buenas.- Flippy se detuvo para ver a Giggles.  
–Espera un momento, ¿de que hablas?-  
–Ya sabes de qué estoy hablando. Es sobre ti y Flaky–sama.- Flippy no estaba muy convencido con las palabras de Giggles. –Pero no puedo hablar de ello aquí, podrían oírnos.-

Giggles se puso firme, Flippy la miro curioso, pero accedió para llevarla a la bodega de la escuela, donde había colchones, valones de soccer, futbol, palos de madera ya deteriorados.

–Giggles, ¿qué quieres decirme?- Dijo serio.  
–Senpai, no te hagas el tonto–  
–No me digas que hacer. No vine aquí para esto. ¿Me lo dirás?–

–Lo hare si cambias el tono de voz, así me obedecerás si te lo digo. Senpai–Dijo segura de ella, esperando a que su plan funcionara. Flippy no dijo nada unos segundos.  
–Me voy–  
–No, espera Senpai– Giggles le agarro de su mano, Flippy no se volteó. –Te lo diré, te lo diré, solo escucha. Yo…– Giggles miro a otro lado triste. –Te quiero, Senpai–Dijo con un sonrojo.

–¿Qué?-  
–Así que creo que podría ser una buena idea si sales conmigo–  
–Me niego– Flippy le daba la espalda.  
–Senpai, estoy realmente enamorada de ti–  
–Déjalo, no hacemos buena pareja y lo sabes–

–Yo no diría eso si fuese tú–Su voz cambio a una de maleza. –¿No sería un gran escándalo si la gente se entera de… que Mikato Flippy está teniendo sexo salvaje… como un animal dentro de la escuela?–  
–¿Te refieres a Flaky? No seas ridícula, nadie va a creer una mentira así–  
–Pero tengo fotos tuyas con ellas–  
–¿Qué?-

_~Fliqpy. P.V.O.~_

Escuchando cada estúpida palabra de esa estúpida peli–rosada, tengo un límite, ella no conoce mi límite, pero quiero saber con quién está jugando. Sabrá que meterse conmigo llevara a una dolorosa lección. Y está jugando con fuego, ver esas fotos, donde estoy teniendo sexo con Flaky es imperdonable, acaso me está; Nos está acosando. Pero qué cosa más baja de su parte.

_*Eran fotos mías teniendo sexo, con Flippy–san en la escuela, no sé cómo las consiguió mientras estábamos… es vergonzoso*_

–¿Estás intentando chantajearme?- Esto es demasiado, en cada foto se ve la cara de Flaky, pero mi mentón para arriba. No se ve más de ahí. –Sabes que no funcionara–

–Dime, ¿qué pasa con Flaky?- Odio su cara, su voz igual. –Si no pasa nada contigo, ¿y ella?-

No dejare; ¡No dejare! ¡Qué esta chica arruine mi reputación! La avente a un colchón de gimnasia, creo que le dolió el aventón brusco que le di, ya que un quejido se escucho, pero no me importa. Me encime en ella y le arranqué la blusa de su escuela de una sola tajada, dejando ver un sostén corriente color rosado, debó admitir que la lencería de Flaky está mejor.

–¡No!-  
–Déjame enseñarte lo que le pasa a la gente que intenta chantajearme– Agarre violentamente sus pechos y los apreté con fuerza.  
–¡Senpai, detente, dentente por favor!- Amo las suplicas. –¡Senpai, no seas brusco! ¡No me gusta así!-  
–Y si no soy brusco… ¿está bien?- Pregunte irónicamente, su cara estaba contraída del dolor.  
–No, no quería decir eso–  
–Déjalo, no parare una vez que he empezado. Creo que sabes a lo que me refiero– Me acomode encima de ella. Le alce su bracear y apreté sus pechos mientras los movía en círculos bruscamente.

–Me duele– No me importa, debo admitir que tienen buen tamaño. –¡Me duele, Senpai!-  
–Relájate, si más te resistes, más te dolerá-  
–Pero…– Sus gemidos se escuchan tan bien –No puedo relajarme, para por favor, Senpai– Agarre uno de sus pezones rosados y lo pellizqué sin delicadeza.  
–¿Por qué?- Lo jale con más brusquedad.

–¡No!- Mientras que con el otro pasaba mi lengua alrededor de este, trataba de patalear pero no le funciono muy bien. Pude notar unas lágrimas en sus orbes, vaya que se siente también esto, empecé a chupar sus pezones, jugaba los apachurraba también con mis pulgares. Deje sus pezones para notar cómo se ponían duros.

–Bien, creo que está listo para echar un ojo aquí abajo– Trate de jalar sus panties pero ella me detuvo el agarre con sus manos.  
–No ahí no–  
–¿Qué dices?- Pregunte sínicamente. –Esto aún no ha empezado–Sin esperar una respuesta le quite sus panties para ver ahí abajo. Agarre sus piernas y las abrí para ver mejor. –Parece que te sabes cuidar bien.  
–No digas eso–

Mis ojos contemplaron esa entrada para luego hundir mi cabeza en su parte intima, hundía mi lengua en su clítoris disimulando penetraciones con esta, debía admitir tenía un gran sabor, pasaba mi lengua por sus labios internos, podía oírla gemir deje de hacer eso para acercar dos dedos y tratar de metérselos, pero ella trataba de cerrar sus piernas lo cual fue inútil.

–Mira, me estas excitando al verte así– Dije un tono sensual, mientras hundía mis dedos en su entrada.  
–No es verdad– Tenía la mitad de mis dedos en ella.

–Déjame ver–Los movía de arriba hacia abajo, deje de jugar sus dedos, para bajar el cierre de mi pantalón, mi miembro me gritaba penétrala ya. –Está bastante apretado, ¿eres virgen?- Giggles no me respondió solo cerro más sus ojos. –Bueno, en ese caso, necesito prepararte bien–Sin más volví a hundir mis dedos en ella tratando de meterlos a la fuerza. –Haha está muy calienta ahí abajo– Mis dedos se manchaban con los líquidos que salían de ella. Trate de meterlo hasta el fondo y algo así pude, cuando saqué mi dedo su liquido era todo lo que se veía en mi dedo. –Mírame– Le ordene, ella lo hizo y le enseñe como pasaba mi lengua por mis y como me lambia sus jugos ella se sonrojo y cerro sus ojos. –Diría que ya estas lista– Saqué mi miembro y la agarre de sus caderas para alzarla. –Allá voy– Dije con una gran sonrisa.

–¡No!– Trate de meter mi miembro en ella, mientras Giggles pataleaba, estaba muy estrechado. –¡Me duele! ¡Sácala!- Me pedía a gritos.

–Esta, estrecho– Con dificultad entraba así que forcé más y de un tajo logre entrar haciendo que ella gritase de dolor. La envestí muy salvajemente sin espera a que se acostumbrase, note que salía algo de sangre pero no me importo, yo solo le daba movimientos bruscos, los cuales me encantaba, ya que sus sollozos se escuchaban muy bien, su mezcla entre desesperación y gemidos era fascinante.

–¡Me duele, no te muevas así!- La envestía cada vez más mientras veía como los líquidos se combinaban con la sangre salían a flote. La puse en otra posición, de lado agarraba una de sus piernas con mi mano izquierda, mientras la envestía más. –¡Me duele!- La moví para sentarla en mí, la agarraba de sus caderas mientras la movía en círculos. Me encantaba las lágrimas que sacaba de sus orbes, me encanta tener a una mujer en mi poder, la recosté de nuevo en la posición anterior, admito que sabe sentirme bien.

–Me encanta la cara cuando lloras… Sí, me gusta, me excita– La movía en círculos y metía mi miembro hasta el fondo.  
–Flippy, ¿te estoy excitando? –La mire con desprecio y agarre sus pezones para jalarlos con fuerza.  
–Soy Fliqpy tarada– Giggles solo grito de placer, me movía más rápido, estaba sudando llegaba a mi limite. –¡Giggles!- Deje que todo saliera en ella, mientras la encurve.  
–¿Eh? Algo está saliendo– Si en efecto, no solo mis fluidos y la sangre salían, parece que rompí su fuente, haciendo que saliera otro liquido, la orina. Me acomode mis pantalones. Todo quedó empapado, y Giggles se tapo la cara llorando. –Senpai no mires–

–Haha, Giggles, me gusta. Hagámoslo más a menudo. Quiero ver tu cara llena de lágrimas otra vez–  
–Senpai, que quieres.- Me eche a reír.  
–¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida al creer que puedes chantajearme, Giggles?  
Ella solo se me quedó viendo mis orbes dorados con un gran miedo.

_*Así es como Fliqpy–sama resolvió el problema, al igual que yo*_

_~Autora. P.V.O.~_

Ya era tarde, el cielo se veía anaranjado y en la residencia de Flippy, el cual vivía en solo, todo andaba tranquilo, Flippy caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos con su maleta de la escuela, estaba cansado por el esfuerzo que Fliqpy tuvo que hacer con su cuerpo, para poner en su lugar a Giggles, que iba a esparce el rumor de que; Flippy uno de los mejores estudiantes de todo el instituto, tuviera sexo, en el área de la escuela con una niña inocente.

–Últimamente estoy cansando cuando voy a la escuela– Fue a la puerta de su habitación. –Apuesto a que es porque tengo que estar "ocupándome" de Flaky–"O por el problema de Giggles" Pensó Flippy iba abrir la puerta, cuando escucho unos gemidos. La abrió un tanto solo para ver a una figura femenina, con un traje de maid formal. "¿Petunia… o Lammy?" No era nadie más que Petunia, dándose auto–placer a ella misma, tocándose su parte intima por encima de su tela con su mano, derecha y con la otra masajeándose uno de sus pechos, con su otra mano donde se podía ver su pezón duro por encima de su delantal amarillo pastel.

_~Flippy. P.V.O.~_

Estaba por entrar a mi habitación cuando vi a una fémina. Pensé que este iba a ser un día tranquilo, pero me equivoqué.

–¡Flippy–san! ¡Flippy–san!–  
–¿Me llamaste?– Petunia volteó a verme un segundo.  
–Flippy–san, no debería… pero– Volteó de nuevo su cabeza. –Pero mis dedos no para–Dijo con dificultad, no paraba de gemir por sus propias acciones.  
–Lo siento, olvide que tú también eras mujer–Fui hasta ella para recostarla suavemente en la cama con mis manos en mis mejillas.  
–Flippy–san– No la deje terminar porque ya le había propina un beso.  
–Debo castigar a una sirvienta que hace esto en la cama de su amo– Estaba encima de Petunia, debo admitir que siempre me ha gustado esta posición, ella abraza mis caderas. Le arranqué su traje para deja ver su lencería morada.

–Flippy–san, no por favor- reí por lo bajo.  
–eres realmente hermosa, Petunia.  
–No lo soy– Sin decir nada le arranqué el bracear de Petunia.  
–Con un cuerpo como el tuyo no deberías estarlo– Dije mientras tomaba sus pechos con sus manos. Los apreté un poco más con fuerza y los moví lentamente. –Es increíble, Petu–

–Flippy–san, no seas tan brusco conmigo–  
–Eres una sirvienta, y no estás en posición de darme ordenes–Dije mientras las movía en círculos, amo sus pechos apenas los cubro con mis manos.  
–Por favor, perdóname–  
–Mira estos enormes pechos, no tienen comparación con los de Flaky–  
–No me compares con Flaky–sama por favor–  
–Solo estoy diciendo eso Petunia, eres mucho mejor con unos así de grandes– Me incline más en ella y empecé a chupar sus pezones, pasaba mi lengua por encima de ellos, ella gritaba de placer.

–Con unos pechos así es genial lamerlos–  
–No, no los chupes– No podía evitarlo su piel es tan suave me encanta ese tacto que tengo con mi mano y con mi lengua  
–¿No te gusta? Tus pezones están duros– Los pellizqué. Y pase mi lengua por su pezón duro y me pegue más en ella.  
–Sí, se siente bien– Deje de lamerlos para luego pellizcarlos, se siente muy bien estirarlos con fuerza.

–Esto es un castigo, así que es un problema si te sientes bien–Le propine un estirón. –Es hora de comprar ahí abajo–  
–Ahh, no Flippy–san, ahí abajo no–  
–¿Qué es esto?- Pregunte inocente mientras bajaba sus bragas, era increíble no tenía nada de pelo. –Parece que te cuidas muy bien–  
–No, no mires–Petunia cerró sus piernas y yo las abrí de nuevo.  
–Petu, seguro que antes tenias mucho más pelo- ella no me contesto. –Como has estado masturbándote, estas totalmente mojada–

–No, es vergonzoso para por favor– Me acerque a su parte.  
–Que bien huele, Petunia. Que buen olor a mujer– Deje de olerlo para abrirlo más y ver su interior.  
–Lo esta tocando, no mire por favor–

Sin previo aviso metí mi lengua en su pequeño hueco, y empecé a lamer, podía escuchar sus gritos de pasión hasta que se escucharon cada vez más bajos, extraía sus jugos, mi lengua pasaba por su clítoris excitándola cada vez más, alce un poco mi mirar para obsevar como ella misma se daba placer en sus senos, encime mis manos en las de ella y las empecé a mover.

–Flippy–san me gusta mucho, lo amo de verdad– Pare mis movimientos.  
–¿Me amas? ¿De verdad?-  
–Sí, no puedo negarlo, se que nuestro estado social es distinto, pero te amo–  
–Creo que esto no servirá de castigo– Dije con una sonrisa maliciosa. –Pensare en algo más–  
–¿Qué? Flippy–san, ¿a que se refiere?-  
–Alguien como tú, que olvida su posición, se meceré esto–

Saqué un consolador de pilas y lo hundí en su parte pero no pasaba más de la mitad.

–¿Hm? Es extraño, aun estando empapada– Trate de meterlo un poco más.  
–¡Me duele!–  
–Petu, ¿eres virgen?-  
–Sí, es mi primera vez, por favor… F–Flippy–san, perdóneme. No quiero eso Flippy–san, quiero el tuyo. ¡Démelo, por favor!-

–¿No quieres el vibrador? Que mal– Se lo hundí completamente todo haciéndola gritar. –Estás sacrificando tu virginidad que has estado guardando todo este tiempo… ¡Para un vibrador!- Luego de decir aquello me eche una carcajada.  
–¡No! ¡No! ¡Flippy–san, sácalo, me duele!-

–Te has estado cuidando tanto– Hundía más el vibrador, de arriba hacia abajo, sacándolo y metiéndolo con brusquedad.  
–¡No, eres horrible, Flippy–san, como puedes hacer esto!-

–Si quieres esto, tomare tu segunda virginidad– Deje el vibrador en automático, puse a Petunia en cuatro a mi merced y abrí sus muslos. –No tienes nada de pelo aquí, que limpia eres.  
–F–Flippy–sama, eso no–

–Déjame darte lo que has estado soñando mientras te masturbas– Baje mi pantalón y mi box. –Querías esto ¿no?- Trate de hundir mi miembro en mi su otra intimidad pero debo admitirlo es mucho más difícil hacerlo por este lado, tuve que para un momento, tal vez porque estaba cansado antes pero con mi fuerzas logre penetrarla, haciendo que gritara de éxtasis, sin más empecé a envestirla bruscamente.

–Haha, tu culo esta muy apretado, ¿te duele? ¿ es doloroso?- La envestía, tanto como mi cuerpo me permitiese. –¿Has aprendido la lección, Petunia?- Me senté en la cama haciendo que Petunia también mientras movía mis manos en sus pechos empujándola de arriba hacia abajo. –Si quieres esto, sólo tienes que decírmelo, cuando sea– Mis movimientos eran muy bruscos, se escuchan en sus gemidos. –Cuando tu culo esté listo, estaré encantado de hacértelo– La puse en la pose anterior. –¡No vuelvas a decirme nunca que me amas!-

–F–Flippy–san yo…–  
–No quiere que nadie me ame, ¿lo entiendes?-  
Llegue a mi punto máximo y con ello el orgasmo de Petunia, deje que todo saliera en su parte trasera, aun así le deje el consolador a Petunia puesto, ella se dejo caer. De cansancio.

_* Por muy amable que Petunia fue con Flippy–san*_

Voltee a hacia la puerta de mi cuarto con una sonrisa.

–Flaky, se que estas ahí, es tu turno. Entra ¿Me oyes?- En efecto Flaky estaba ahí, con varios líquidos, de sus jugos caer en por sus piernas, vaya. Esto es lo más fantástico de mi vida, todas para mi sola.

_*¿Podría haber algo peor? Es como vivir en el infierno*_

–Flippy–san, están listas– La escuche perfectamente.  
–Ya voy–

En lo más bajo de mi casa, había una habitación muy alejada de todo, se escuchaban muchos gemidos por parte ellas cuatro. Mi adorada Petunia que ha estado conmigo desde aquél accidente, desde que era un niño, dejo caer su traje de maid, para dejar ver un atuendo de lencería, de Sado–masoquismo, color azul. Le acentuaba muy bien su figura.

Nosotros dos estábamos enfrente de mis queridas criadas, Lammy, Giggles y mi adorada Flaky, creo que es única que no esta gimiendo.

Todas llevan un consolador en sus partes atadas con unas cadenas.

–Flippy–san, no aguanto más, dámelo– Lammy, Lammy, Lammy, siempre tan deseosa. Tan golosa como solo ella, puede.  
–¡Senpai, por favor!- Giggles, mi acosadora numero uno. Bueno Fliqpy ama su cara llena de lágrimas. Tenía que darle gusto una vez.  
–¡Yo primero! ¡Flippy–san!- –¡No Senpai! ¡Yo!-

–Veamos, ¿Quién será la primera?-  
–Etto…– La voz que tanto quise escuchar, esa inocente voz.  
–¿Hm?- Voltee para verla.  
–Yo también quiero que me lo hagas– Sonreí complaciente.  
–Flaky, al final lo has pedido, nunca pensé que llegaría este día–  
–Sí, es por ti, Flippy–san, gracias– Dios, ese sonrojo tan lindo en ella. Me acerque a ella.  
–Bien, hoy serás la primera–

–¡No!-  
–Siempre le das los favores a Flaky. ¡No es justo!- Creo que Petunia les dio un latigazo, genial me estaban cansando.  
–No dejare que contradigan la decisión de Flippy–san– Desate a Flaky.

–Ahora, hazlo como siempre–

Flaky se quedó contemplando mi miembro erecto, para luego aventarse a él, dolió al principio, pero después sentí puro placer, no se como le haya hecho Petunia, pero creo que vi a Lammy encima de Giggles, bueno no importa, Flaky me estaba dando placer y era todo lo que me importaba, nadie más, ni menos. Podía ver como los líquidos, salían de su boca, su lengua jugaba con la punta de mi miembro.

–Sí, Flaky, ¡eso es!- No podía evitar saltar gemidos, era tan buenas.

_*Le doy placer a Flippy todos los días de esta forma. Mis parte gotean todos mis fluidos*_

**Bueno aquí final si lo se tarde pero pff, nos pusieron una semana más de clases, y tengo tareas -_- Mi mamá me atosiga cuando hago mis FICS –.- y no me deja terminarlos a gusto xD se podría decir que me dormiré tarde termine el fic en la madrugada XD ya que mis tias están aquí y menos puedo hacer el fic a gusto; lo bueno es que no tengo clases los viernes. *O***

**Aviso: ****Tal vez el sabado estaré ausente, no se mi mamá quiere que vayamos a ver a una tía luego inventare una escusa–_- aun tal vez no sirva, en fin tardare un poco más en mis Fics, como Kamisama y Mirai Nikki. Pero no dejare de escribir. Bueno ya a nadie le importa esto U.u xD adioos**


	3. El Joven se ha despertado

**Atención: Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece, sino a Mondo Media Mini-Shows y a sus respectivos creadores. ****Esta historia es clasificación "M" No apto para menores, por contenido para "Adultos" Sin más comencemos. Contesto Reviews antes.**

**Marga16: Lo se e,e pero que se le puede hacer x'D El muy hijo de playa xD  
Berenice: Gracias por leer  
Aby: Flaky es la culpable de mi sufrir u..u okno XD Nah un poco de dolor no la matara :u  
Sneik1731: Perdon xD la "a" Se puso de colada ya puse bien el nombre y o,o - ... - Lol me dio risa tu comentario x'3 Aqui todas son golosas ni Flaky se salva :'3 Soy tan mala que escribo un Fic de mayores y tengo 15(? LOL  
Y bueno a los demás por leer perdon por la tardanza Y no reprobe ninguna materia soy tan feliz*U*  
Además estamos en el penultimo capitulo así es  
¡PENULTIMO CAPITULO! El siguiente ya es el ¡FINAL DEL FIC! Sin más los dejo que disfruten.**

* * *

Era una mañana muy soleada con una buena temperatura, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol daba todo su resplandor en la residencia de Flippy. Hoy era su primer día y haría todo lo que fuera con tener a su amado cerca de ella. Se desabrocho su corta falda de su uniforme botándolo con su demás uniforme dejando ver su lencería color rosa. Una ropa interior sin ningún encaje ni adornos, para ponerse su atuendo de Maid, azul marino, un delantal amarillo pastel con su falda corta unas medias blancas, y sus guantes blancos. Para al último ponerse su coronilla en su pelo rosado y un poco largo de los hombros.

— ¿Estas lista?—  
—Sí— Giggles se volteó para ver a Petunia la sirvienta mayor.  
—Bien, desde hoy te convertirás en una honorable criada… de Mikato Flippy. Bajo circunstancias normales, tendría que pasar por… una estricta exanimación no solamente de vista… Pero considerando la estatura y posición de su familia—  
—Sí, estoy enterada de eso—  
—Su caso es muy especial, recuerde bien eso. ¿Y sirva bien a su amo, entendido? —  
—Sí— Giggles se reverencio y luego tomo su postura normal.  
—Muy bien, ahora lo primero. Vaya a saludar al amo de esta casa. Esa es su primera tarea—  
—Sí—  
—Usted puede ir ahora—

Concluyo Petunia para retirarse del lugar dejando a solas a Giggles no se acabo de dar cuenta que hizo el peor error de su vida, solo para estar y cumplir sus deseos egoístas de tener a Flippy solo para ella, aun después de haberse negado a la petición de Cuddles. Que no le interesaba más que verlo solo como un amigo. Giggles se encamino detrás de Petunia sin decir nada. El agua de la fuente seguía su curso como único ruido de todo el lugar previsto. Mientras Giggles trataba de despertar a Flippy. Como su primer trabajo, algo que no esperaba Flippy de todo eso.

— ¿Flippy–sama? — Dijo Giggles en un tono dulce para ver si Flippy despertaba, pero a ver la resistencia decidió moverlo con sus delicadas manos. — ¿Flippy–sama? Es de mañana. Hora de levantarse— Giggles trataba de despertarlo.  
—Hm— Pronuncio sin abrir los ojos. — ¿Flaky?—

Flippy agarro a Giggles bruscamente de su muñeca para tirarla a la cama y ponerse encima de ella quien este solo decidió hacer un pequeño grito como susto que le propino, hasta que Flippy se dio cuenta de quien estaba debajo de él no era su delicada y débil pelirroja sino una escandalosa y desesperante peli-rosada. Flippy se sorprendió al notar a Giggles.

— ¿Ah? Eres tú…— Giggles sonrió dulcemente y trato de hacer lo mismo con su voz.  
—Flippy-kun— Giggles lo miro luego volteó su cabeza a lado, cuando la volvió noto algo y cambio su rostro.  
— ¿Así que es usted?, ¿eres la nueva criada que comenzara a trabajar aquí? — Giggles sonrió y lo miro alegre.  
—Sí, Flippy-kun desee estar cerca de ti cada segundo de mi vida… Así que me transforme en una criada— Flippy la miro molesto.

— ¡Pues quítate de mi cama, rápido! —Dijo un poco molesto por su presencia.  
—De ninguna manera, si fuiste tú quien me tiro y esta arriba mío— Giggles no termino de hablar porque una cachetada le fue propinada.  
—Parece que Petu, no le ha enseñado las reglas—  
— ¿Petu? —Pregunto consternada Giggles.  
— ¡En esta casa, yo soy el amo! — Dos toques a su puerta de la habitación basto para cambiar el ambiente. — ¿Quién anda ahí? —

—Esto…— Flippy ya sabía de quien era esa delicada e inocente voz. —Soy yo, Flaky—  
—Vienes atrasada— Sentencio Flippy para ver como Flaky abría la puerta. Para cerrarla a su paso.  
—Di-Discúlpeme— Pronuncio un poco nerviosa solo para ver a Flippy encima de… — ¿Giggles-sama? —

Giggles tomo rápidamente el brazo de Flippy como haciéndole ver que era suyo, pero Flippy también actuó rápido quitando su mano, aun sin apartar la vista de su criada "favorita".

—Ella es la nueva criada, ¿Puedes creerlo? —Hablo con ella sin ninguna formalidad.  
— ¿Es así, Flippy? — _*Entonces ya no tengo que despertarlo. Creo que las cosas han cambiado… para mi* _Pensó Flaky un poco triste por el hecho.  
—Hey, Flaky. ¿Estas escuchando? —Flaky reacciono ante el llamado de Flippy.  
—Sí—  
— ¿Por qué estas parada ahí como deslumbrada? ¡Apúrate y ven aquí! —Flippy estaba un poco irritado.

Flaky se encamino hacía Flippy, quien Giggles observaba, además de que Flippy la empujo de la cama sin ninguna delicadeza. Flaky se paró a lado de Giggles.

—Flaky, me da su servicio regular en la mañana— Flaky miro a Giggles un momento como diciendo. "Lárgate ¿no?" Para luego mirar a Flippy.  
— ¿Está bien que lo haga? ¿Estas seguro, Flippy?—  
—No digas tonterías, tu realiza tus labores habituales, ¿comprendes? —  
—Si—

Flaky se encamino hacía Flippy, donde Giggles observaba todo esperando que no pasara lo que más temía. Pero al momento que Flaky subió a la cama del peli-verde, Giggles ya sabía lo que iba a pasar. Flaky fue desatando el cordón de la bata. Giggles miraba con la boca abierta no quería dejarle ese deseo a Giggles. Flaky fue al miembro de Flippy para metérselo hasta donde su pequeña boca le permitiese, pasando su lengua por la punta, Flippy tenía una cara de satisfacción.

— ¡Nyaa! ¡Eso no es justo! ¡De ninguna manera! Déjeme servirle también Flippy! — Reclamo Giggles al ser testigo de tal acto sexual. Flippy solo la miro de reojo.  
—Escucha, espérame ahí junto al reloj, ¿me entiendes? —  
—Pero— Giggles ya no dijo nada, con sola la mirada de Flippy sabía que tenía que obedecerlo. —Entiendo, Flippy-sama—

Flaky solo seguía con su "trabajo" estimular el miembro de Flippy, agarrándolo con sus pequeñas y suaves manos solo para lamber la punta, pero a Flippy parecía no excitarle como esperaba. Deseaba más empeño de su pelirroja.

—No estás consiguiendo ponerlo duro—  
—Lo lamento— Flaky dirigió sus manos a sus gemelos para moverlos mientras seguía estimulándolo.  
—Correcto, hazlo con cuidado— Flaky metió su miembro a su boca mientras Giggles seguía observando en el suelo.

_*¿Flippy, porque no puedo hacerlo?* _ Se pregunto Giggles que se sentía menos preciada. _*¿Por qué usted la elige en vez de a mí? Si fuera yo, estaría mucho mejor* _Giggles no podía aguantar más sus deseos dirigió su mano su parte intima encima de la ropa para controlar sus pretensiones. _*No, me estoy mojando, sobre el…* _Giggles alzo su mirar para ver como Flaky seguía estimulando el miembro de Flippy quien este tenía una cara de satisfacción.

—Me gusta seas una buena chica. —  
—S-Sí. — Flaky tenía en las comisuras de su boca los fluidos de Flippy. Para correrse un poco en su cara Flaky cerro sus ojos,  
—Estate segura de tomártelo todo. —  
—Sí. —Flaky siguió "trabajando"  
—Disculpe…— Pronuncio Giggles débilmente.  
— ¿Qué? —  
—Por favor déjeme servirle también…—  
—De ninguna manera— Flaky pasaba su lengua por la punta del miembro de Flippy.  
—Déjeme por favor, amo…— Dijo casi en un suspiro y llanto.  
— ¿Tan malo es que no lo deseas? —  
—Sí—  
— ¿Qué hago? Déjeme ver…— Se volteó para verla con una sonrisa.

Todas sus prendas tanto como las de Flaky y Giggles estaban en el piso, regadas, mientras ellas se daban auto placer… Usando la pose del 69 (Muchos la conocen supongo) Giggles estaban encima de Flaky lambio su parte intima mientras Flaky hacía lo mismo con Giggles. Soltando las dos uno que otro gemido por sus acciones, mientras Flippy en un sillón individual observaba el espectáculo con expresión de arrogancia.

—Lo hare con la que se vaya primero— Flaky seguía dándole placer a Giggles quien esta le dio en punto haciendo gritar de placer. —Flaky, tienes que chupar a Áyame— Flaky volteó a verlo y asintió para dar suaves lamiadas en la parte intima de la peli-rosada.  
— ¡No! Allí no…—

Grito Giggles con un sonrojo. No quería quedarse atrás así siguió estimulando a Flaky pasando su lengua por su clítoris y disimulando penetraciones con esta haciendo que Flaky gimiera, así siguieron, solo se escuchaban gemidos en toda la habitación. Flaky no pudo seguir y dejo que Giggles la estimulara, ella se volteó para quedar encima de ella y tomarla de sus pequeños pechos. Y moverlos en círculos jugando con sus pezones rosados y chupando estos. Pasando su lengua por estos, Flaky se retorcía de placer hasta que Giggles paro sus movimientos las dos jadeantes, Sin más coloco sus pechos con los de ella rozando sus pezones, Flaky la miraba incrédula y con un sonroja para que después apachurrara su pecho contra el suyo moviéndolos en círculos para separarlos y solo hacer esos con sus pezones. Pasaba su pezón alrededor de ella y lo apachurraba también. Flippy solo era el testigo.

—Solamente con los pechos— Dijo Flaky para soltar un gemido Giggles solo hacía lo mismo.  
—Que suave…— Paro sus movimientos para dirigirse parte intima de la pelirroja. Para hundir sus dedos en ella una y otra vez hasta.  
— ¡No puedo más! —Grito Flaky de placer corriéndose en los dedos de Giggles.

Otro día era en la preparatoria, todos los estudiantes salían y entraban para sus respectivas clases, Flaky estaba en el tejado del instituto observando el cielo con un aire de nostalgia para escuchar unos pasos venir.

—Flippy-san…—  
— ¿Qué estás mirando? —Pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella.  
—Eh… nada…— Dijo levemente, Flippy se volteó para ver hacía el frente.  
—Flaky, mira. — Flaky volteó para ver a todos los estudiantes, platicando, caminando, los chicos jugaban sus partidos y las chicas vóley ball. — ¿Puedes ver como pierden su vida así a lo lejos? —  
—Sí—  
—Escucha, te estoy diciendo esto porque tú no pareces conseguirlo. Tú eres diferente a todos. Primero que todo, tu eres mía y solamente ha estado un par de niveles sobre ellos. Llega a ser tan fuerte, no sólo tu cuerpo sino también tu alma. ¿Entiendes? — Flaky se volvió para quedar en frente de Flippy.  
—Sí, comprendo— Dijo con mirada decaída.  
—Muéstrame tu cuerpo ahora—  
— ¿En este momento? ¿Ahora? —  
—Así es, sácate la parte superior primero— Flaky solo bajo su mirar.  
—Apúrate. Una vez que el sol se fije la luz de allá se girara y todos sobran quien está arriba del edificio. ¿Eso es lo que ti deseas? —

Flaky lo miro por un momento, con ganas de llorar; al saber que no tenía más opción que obedecerle se alzo la parte de su uniforme escolar. Dejando ver una lencería color azul cielo con un diseño muy hermoso, al ver que no tenía respuesta, suspiro para alzarse su bracear. Puso sus brazos debajo de sus pechos con los ojos cerrados.

—Parece que tienes frio, déjame calentarte—

Dicho eso, fue atrás de Flaky para colocar sus manos en sus pequeños pechos de ninfa, para agárralos y empezarlos a mover en círculos.

—No…— Dijo mientras contraía su cara de vergüenza.  
— ¿No lo deseas? Te estoy calentando. Además tus pezones se están endureciendo— Flippy no paraba ningún movimiento.  
—No es así— Dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Flippy no dijo nada más se pego más al cuerpo de Flaky, para alzar su falda escolar y tocar su zona intima aun encima de la tela de su pantie. Mientras besaba su cuello y con su otra mano jugaba con su pezón. Flaky solo gemía de placer.

—Te estás excitando con mi amabilidad, sientes el llamado para el castigo— Flippy empujo a Flaky contra la cerca.  
— ¡No! ¡Flippy-san! No—  
—Que pena… Flippy no está aquí…— Esbozo Fliqpy con una sonrisa para alzar por completo la falda y bajar sus panties.  
—Fliqpy-sama— Fliqpy se fue atrás de Flaky para masajear sus pechos.  
—Han ido demasiado lejos, alguien podría vernos… Además Flippy te tuvo para el solo en la mañana— Apretó sus pechos con fuerza.  
— ¡No, es embarazoso! —

Fliqpy se bajo el cierre de su pantalón para dejar ver su miembro erecto mientras seguía jugando con senos de Flaky. Para luego penetrarla con fuerza. Flaky solo se apoyaba con la rejilla del lugar mientras sentía como Fliqpy se movía en su interior. Sus gemidos eran más de placer, Fliqpy solo besaba su cuello para pasar una mano a su parte íntima y estimular con dos dedos en su interior. Flippy pasó una mano por su mentón para hacer que la volteara a ver sus ojos color ámbar.

—Te estás mojando, alguien podría oírnos—  
—No por favor detente— Flaky gemía más por la brusquedad que hacía Fliqpy.  
—Eres tú la que está haciendo ruido, Flaky— Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
— ¡Para, dente por favor! — Flaky tanto como Fliqpy no aguanto más y se corrió en ella, haciendo que Flaky gritara en éxtasis. No paraba de jadear. —Estoy ardiendo de calentura— Como reflejo dirigió su delicada y fina mano donde estaban los fluidos de Fliqpy. Para después llevarse el dedo en la boca, ahí se dio cuenta de algo.

La noche llego, la luna estaba en todo su resplandor, y Flaky estaba en su habitación, con una pijama normal y corriente, abrazando una almohada color purpura. Alzo su mano para ver el dedo que había metido donde se acordó como lo había hecho en la escuela.

— ¿Por qué hice eso? — Puso su mano en su labio inferior. — ¿Por qué tuve que visitarlo hoy en su cuarto? No lo entiendo—

Movió un poco su dedo aun sin separarlo de sus finos labios, paso su dedo por su cuello para luego posar su mano en pecho. Para ir a su pequeño pecho y masajearlo a su propio ritmo, sin brusquedad, sin violencia, con delicadeza aun encima de su pijama. _*No debo, pero…* _ Desabrocho un poco para agarrárselo y seguir de igual forma. _*Esa sensación caliente y que entumece* _ Se puso un poco roja, soltó la almohada para alzar su bracear. Y jugar con su pezón. _*No, porque yo…* _Fue desabrochando cada botón para luego bajarse un poco el su pantalón y posar su mano por debajo de la tela de su pantie.

Era la primera vez para ella hacer algo así con su propio cuerpo, aunque Flippy y Giggles ya lo hayan tocado, nunca sintió su propia piel, su suave y blanca piel, era una sensación completamente nueva, pero eso no detuvo sus acciones. _*Si mis dedos fueran los suyos* _ Soltó un pequeño gemido mientras sus manos seguían estimulando sus partes se recostó en la cama para seguir de esa manera. Parecía estar en su propia voluntad.

—No, no puedo…— Estimulando su parte intima con sus dedos que sentían la humedad, jugando con su pezón suavemente sintiendo como se ponía duro con cada rose de sus dedos. — ¡Flippy! — Para sus movimientos cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, para taparse rápidamente con su manta. —Sí, adelante—

— ¿Lo lamento, la desperté? — No era nadie más que Lammy.  
—No—  
—Que bueno… Flippy salió hacía una fiesta en la industria esta noche—  
— ¿Una… fiesta? — Pronuncio débilmente.  
—Correcto dijo: *Imitando la voz de Flippy Lol* "Váyase a la cama y acuéstese, no me espere" Eso fue lo él dijo— Lammy mostro una dulce sonrisa.  
—Lo entiendo… Gracias—  
—A veces ayuda el estar sola para poder dormir mejor—  
—Si—  
—Ok, entonces me iré a dormir, Flaky-chan—Lammy cerró la puerta dejando a Flaky en la soledad. Suspiro de alivio.

Un nuevo yacía en la residencia de Flippy, como tal las sirvientas encargadas Lammy y Petunia preparaban las demás cosas, Flippy bebía un té hecho por Petunia, mientras Flaky, quien estaba al frente. Tomaba una sopa, nada en especial.

— Petu. ¿Cuál es mi agenda de hoy? — Petunia se volteó para verlo.  
—Sí, no hay nada reservado de momento—  
— ¿Es cierto? — Mostro una sonrisa. —Qué raro— Luego se volvió hacía Flaky.  
—Flaky. ¿Pensó en lo que hablamos ayer? —  
— ¿Ah? —

**FLASHBLACK**

Flippy estaba sentando en la orilla de la cama, mientras Flaky estaba a unos metros lejos de él.

—Así pues. ¿Tú nunca has estado en un parque de atracciones? —  
—Sí, ¿Cómo sabe usted, Flippy-sama? —  
—No tengo tiempo para tales cosas—  
—L-Lo siento— Flaky cerro sus ojos, tenía en manos un conejo blanco.  
—No es una mala idea ese tipo de entretenciones— Dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su cabellera.  
—Flippy-san— Flaky levanto su vista. —Es divertido—  
—Bueno, iremos al parque de atracciones mañana—  
— ¿Esta seguro, Flippy-sama? —  
—Sí, seguro. ¿Ok? —

**FLASHBLACK**

Cuando Flippy termino de tomar su café para ver a Flaky ella asintió.  
Flippy tenía puesto un suéter de manga larga sin bonotes color beige. Con una camisa blanca de polo, con una corbata negra, al igual que sus pantalones. Estaba de espaldas a su casa.

—Perdón por la espera—

Flippy se volteó para ver a Flaky de pies a cabeza quien tenía puesto. Unos zapatos sin tacón de color rosa, unas medias que le llegaban hasta el muslo de color negro, aun así se notaba su piel blanca, con un vestido rosa de manga que le llegaba hasta el codo, con unas blondas al final, un chaleco negro al igual que su corbata y con el pelo recogido. Flippy se le quedó mirando por un tiempo sin decir nada.

Ya en el parque todos se divertían al entrar a los juegos. Un excelente día de verano para salir a pasear con la familia, amigos o con el novio por la cuidad Tree Town. Flippy se sentó en unas bancas. Quien al parecer, la felicidad de las personas no se le contagiaba. (Amargado)

— ¡Demonios! La casa embrujada y la ruleta rusa y todo lo demás. No entiendo que están entretenidos. Flaky— Se volteó para verla quien ella parecía una muñeca. — ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes algo divertido que hacer hoy? —  
—No mucho—  
—Cierto. Es lo que llaman una ruleta de Ferris creo yo. Cierto, vamos a intentarlo— Flippy se levanto para ver la atracción. —Mira es un poco grande—

Los dos estaban en la atracción Flaky en frente de Flippy, quien este solo la veía fijamente. Luego fijo su mirar a los lados.

—Interesante, hay que mirar de arriba hacia abajo…— Dijo con una sonrisa leve. —Estamos mirando todo desde aquí en la góndola— Flaky se asomo para comprar que era cierto.  
—Wow— Dijo Flaky casi sorprendiéndose. Tenía una sonrisa muy inocente.  
— ¿Te gusta? —  
—Sí— Flippy fijo su mirar en sus piernas, se levanto para ir donde Flaky y posar su mano en su hombro.  
—Flaky—  
— ¿Flippy-san? — Flippy puso sus manos en sus pechos. —No quiero aquí en este lugar— Flaky cerró sus orbes.  
—Hemos venido al parque de atracciones, así que nos divertiremos mucho—

— ¡No, por favor, no! — Flippy levanto su vestido. — ¡No por favor! — empezó a gemir cuando sintió los dedos de Flippy rozar su zona intima con sus dedos y como jugueteaba con su pecho.  
—Te estás mojando, ¿te gusta cómo se siente? —  
—No, no es agradable— Reclamo Flaky mientras pataleaba.  
— ¿Te sientes bien o mal? — Pregunto de manera sensual. Flaky negó con su cabeza. —Sacudiste tu cabeza cuando te pregunte si es malo… Debe gustarte—

—No es así, no es cierto—  
—Incluso si intentas ocultarlo es obvio—  
— ¡No! — Flippy le bajo sus panties y le metió dos dedos.  
—Estas, más mojada de lo normal— Se los metía y se los sacaba muchas veces. —Este cambio de paisaje te tiene más excitada—  
—No es cierto— Flaky dejo de sentir esos dedos morbosos dentro de ella se sentó normal para ver a Flippy inocentemente.  
—Es más conveniente de esa manera— Flippy se acercó a ella para abrir sus piernas. —Después de todo no tenemos mucho tiempo—

Flippy se desabrocho su pantalón y bajo su cremallera para acomodarse en Flaky y meter su miembro en su parte intima. Mientras Flaky solo gemía con los movimientos constantes, Flippy tenía sus manos en los muslos de Flaky, ella gemía más de placer para poner sus manos en su espalda deseándolo con cada movida, Flippy saco su miembro para metérselo de una vez, Flaky grito de placer, mientras lo acercaba más a su cuerpo.

—Flaky, ¿no quieres que me venga dentro de ti cierto? — Pronuncio mientras le besaba su delgado cuello.  
—Sí— Dijo Flaky entre jadeos por tal intensidad.  
—Bueno, me correré afuera— Flaky solo lo abrazaba más. —Pero no manches el vestido Shizuru hecho para ti—  
— ¿Pero… cómo?..-  
— ¡Tómalo todo en tu boca! —  
— ¡Sí! — Flaky estaba más roja por la calentura de sus cuerpos que por vergüenza.  
— ¡Flaky me vengo! — Flippy saco su miembro para metérselo en su boca.  
—Ngh—

Flaky todavía tenía su esencia en su comisura de la boca, acercó su pulgar solo para acabar con ello. Ya era de tarde el cielo estaba anaranjado, las sirvientas habituales los estaban esperando.

—Bienvenido a casa~ Pronuncio Petunia.  
—Tú casa, Flippy-sama— Seguido de Lammy. — ¿Cómo estuvo la cita? — Flaky bajo su mirar y Flippy miro a otro lado.  
—No era una cita— Dijo Flippy.  
—Usted debe ser honesto consigo mismo— Dijo Lammy alegre. Flippy la volteó a ver furioso su iris estuvo a punto de volverse amarillo. —Uhh que miedo— Lammy encogió sus hombros con un sonrojo. —Creo que iba a despertar a Fliqpy—  
—La cena y el baño están listos para usted, ¿Qué quiere primero? —  
—Déjame descansar un rato en mi cuarto primero Petunia —  
—Comprendo—

La noche llego y una luna llena se asomaba en la noche, con un azul marino muy hermoso. Flippy estaba recostado en su cama pensando en las cosas.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Saco de su bolsillo un boleto. _*El boleto para la rueda del Ferris, compre eso para…* _ Flippy tiro el boleto en su bote de basura.

Flaky se puso su traje, para después ver el boleto en su mesa de escritorio. Agarro el boleto y lo guardo. Para después salir de su habitación.

* * *

**Bueno aqui fin de capitulo mi proximo proyecto en marcha sera  
****¡SCHOOL DAYS!  
****Sera el siguiente anime para parodia de HTF xD bueno los dejo sin leyendo(? Leer es bueno cientificamente probado por...  
ADIOOOOS xD**


End file.
